User talk:BeaNOwl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:(1st Look) C.A. Cupid.jpg page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 18:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Hey BeaNOwl ^^ I like what you did with the merchandise galleries. So do you have a fave doll yet? Kellicopter (talk) 00:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ooh, are you talking about on Amazon? Man I put them in my cart at $21, but I hesitated, and now it's up to $26 for the 2 pack. You pretty much named my fave characters too, subtract Cupid. But my fave characters didn't translate well to dolls, I don't think. Except for Blondie. Gorgeous. I like Maddie a lot too, and can't wait to see Alistair. Who doesn't adore Alice in Wonderland? I love doll-Maddie's outfit and accessories and colors, but I wish her face was more like the cartoon. Same with Cerise; great outfit, but eyes look a little far up on her face, her mouth maybe too low. She doesn't look as good as her art or the cartoon. I think Apple's doll is pretty, but I agree she is super washed out especially next to Maddie. I have Briar too, and she's lovely, but I haven't opened her yet. I don't find her skin that dark, but I appreciate the diversity. Cupid's kind of growing on me, but that doll! If Ash/Hunter's price doesn't go down, she might be the next doll I get. Kellicopter (talk) 21:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay I don't want to offend you but seriously YOU DON'T BLOCK PEOPLE FOR NO REASON! I DESERVE FRIENDS TOO AND ITS NOT A BAD THNG IF ANYOMNE WANTS TO BE MY FRIENDS THIS HAS TO STOP FOR THE LAST MONTHS OR SO I DIDNT EVEN BOTHER YOU AND WHEN SOME USER SAYS IM THEIR FRIEND U BLOCK THEM WHY DONT U UNDERSTAND I DESERVE FRIENDS TOO! NOW I USED TOO THINK U WERE THE COOLEST EPERSON EVER UNTIL NOW WHY DO U BLOCK PEOPLE THEN BLAME IT ON ME I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ITT THE OTHERS ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ON I GAVE UP A MONTH AGO WHY WONT YOU JUST BELIEVE ME IM A SHY PERSON AND A SCARED PERSON SO I CANT HELP IT IF I DONT STOP THEM THEY MEAN NO HARM THEY JUST GET RAGED SO EASILY *cries* also um ignore what 506 said I do admit I done something but when 506 raged nope not then I am concerened cuz I knew she would be blocked after u heard her say she's my friend so um yeah I just don't want you blaming me for this when it's 506's fault okay like mentioned I'm a shy scared person nowadays I don't know who to trust or not to trust